A Guardian's Story
by kyanrato
Summary: PSU oriented story. A 17 year old Beast, who was once in a gang now becomes a Guardian. Going through hardships with his other teammates and instructors, they must face a much more powerful evil then the Seed and Endrum Collective. Who is this new group?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sega.

Note: The plot goes slowly in the beginning, but will soon be going by faster than ever. Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter 1

Becoming a Guardian

Smack! I grunted and crashed right into some stools.

"Yeah, come on! Fight! Fight!" The crowd who circled me and some other guy were chanting excitedly. Well, if they want to see a fight, then I'll show em.

I got up from the stools and swiftly smacked my fist into the other guy's jaw, sending him sprawling onto the floor. And with a roar, everyone started laughing and patting me on the back.

"Nice Will, nice! You sure showed that guy!" A deep voiced, broad shouldered Beast named Pop brought his arms around my shoulder and got me to a seat.

He was like 6'1, and towered over all my other friends. He had a burly body with huge arms and legs. He also had a black mohawk and his blue eyes made him look...serious yet friendly. He wore on a black sleeveless muscle shirt and green army pants. His black boots were really huge.

Yeah, I'm in a rogue group. We usually go out into the cities to do some...operations.

And hey, I'm Will. I'm a 17 year old Beast who's been living with my group, The Raiders, for...well, 17 years. I had long, snow white hair that went down to my eyebrows and I had a light tan complexion. My eyes were violet colored and were slightly shaped like almonds. I wore on a blue shirt under a black vest and long, black pants that's trimmed with blue. I also wore on black sneakers.

And we usually hang out in many of the bars in Moatoob. But we usually hang out at this place called the Spiced Pub. It's somewhat a bar and a restaraunt.

There's a counter with many stools seated nearby with a bartender named Pubby. And there's also many cubicles, tables and chairs around the place. Framed pictures and a hologram T.V was hanging from the walls. And the bartender, Pubby, takes a real liking to our group. We usually help him out in tough situations, and we know that he'd do the same.

When the excitement of the fight settled down, me, Pop, and 2 of my other Beast friends, Jorten and Leesha sat down in one of the tables.

Jorten was an 18 year old Beast with a black afro and dark tan skin. He had dark brown eyes which looked as if he was bored. He wore on a brown T-shirt and blue shorts that went over his knees. He also wore blue sneakers.

Now the girl, Leesha, was also 18 years old and had blond hair that went down to her shoulders and had a dark tan complexion. Her eyes were bright yellow and they looked really...happy like. She wore on a yellow shirt under a blue hoodie and blue skirt that went alittle over her knees. She also wore wooden sandals.

Yes, I know, describing all these people may seem boring to you, but they played a really deep part in my life. So please, bear with me.

Jorten laughed loudly while holding his stomach. "Hahahaha! Oh man, you sure put a beating on that guy! You know, those lousy guys shouldn't really call themselves the Princes of Moatoob. Those guys should just give up!"

Pop chuckled and gave me a pat on the head. "Well, now they'll know not to mess with Will over here!" I smirked a little and I pounded fists with Pop.

"Heh, Dherek was asking for it," I said as I gave my order to Pubby for a PomeSoda.

Leesha turned towards me with a smile and said in a soft voice, "You know, they may try to jump us with their entire gang."

I just shook my and sneered. "Yeah right, if they tried that, they'll have to mess with Pop over here!" I glanced at Pop and saw him smiling.

Oh yeah, forgot to tell yah, Dherek and his Princes of Moatoob gang are our rivals. They usually try to invade our territory, and are ALWAYS trying to take this hang out from us. But always, we whip their butts. But...later on that day...it was probably the worst day of my life. But keeping on, let's just get on the present shall we?

Jorten stood up, pounded fists with me, and left. Leesha and Pop looked on in wonder.

"Hm, where's Jorten goin?" asked Pop, as he got his drink and slurped up his PomeSoda. Wait...PomeSoda?

I punched Pop lightly on the arm. "Hey! That's my drink!" Pop smiled and placed the PomeSoda right in front of me.

"Whoops, sorry. Didn't know that you liked Pome." I just laughed it off. But seriously, don't ever piss off Pop. If I punched him a little harder, he would've smacked me right in the face.

"Well anyways, Jorten is goin to the Guardians Branch Office across from here. I've heard that he's finally a Guardian," I explained as I started drinking the fizzy soda.

Leesha scoffed. "He's a Guardian? Who wants to be a Guardian? I mean, you have to listen to rules and all that..." I just shrugged and continued drinking.

Pop just nodded solemnly and got up from the table. "Well kids, I'm goin off to the Tenora Works. Looks like my boss wants me to fix up some weapons for shipment. See yah later." Me and Leesha nodded and waved at Pop as he left.

Now it was only me and Leesha left on the table. Yeah, there's more people in our Raider's gang, but they're pretty busy, or so I've heard.

Leesha dug something from her breast pocket and placed it in front of my drink. "Here Will, take this. It may be useful to you."

I just looked at the thing curiously and held it up to the lamp light to see more clearly. It was a weird glowing square patch with many lines that curved creating a heart. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at Leesha.

"The hell is this?"

Leesha smiled and took the glowing patch from me. "This here is a nanotransformer. All yah gotta do is stick it on a part of your clothing, and wa-la! It'll be stuck on it for life!" She stuck the patch onto my chest and the patch suddenly made a 'caching' sound.

"Oh yeah, and I've heard that you can put an unlimited amount of stuff inside it and take it out again just like that!" added Leesha. I just nodded and finished my drink.

I got up and placed my hand on Leesha's shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna go now. See yah?" Leesha nodded and I left.

Coming out of the pub, the sky was already getting dark. There weren't that many people walking around the central area. The stores were starting to close. And I was all alone again.

Maybe I should head over to Tenora's Works and check on Pop? Yeah, Pop was like a father figure to me. He's like the best person you can ever have as a father figure.

Walking up a hilly slope I passed by the PPT SpacePort. I haven't gone outside of Moatoob, but I'm sure it wouldn't be as good a place as Moatoob. Even though there's many reports of murders and thefts in Moatoob, its still a cool place to hang.

I was almost at the Tenora Works shop when none other than Dherek appeared there. Wow, he moves fast.

Yeah, Dherek is 19 years old with blond, spiky hair and a light tan complexion. His eyes were red and he had a scar that can be seen on his right cheek. He wore on a red sleeved shirt and red shorts with black trims that went over his knees. He also wore on red sneakers. And he had 5 other Beast goons with him.

Dherek smirked and took out a green twin saber. All his other goons took out green sabers. Oh dang, are you serious? They're already jumping me? I just wished I had someone with me.

"Hey Will, what's up? What are you doing all alone at night?" asked Dherek as he started to slowly approach me, both sabers held in front of him. I started backing away, but was soon surrounded by his other goons.

"Whoa whoa, Will. You're not goin anywhere. I mean, I wanted to tell you something."

I looked around for a way to escape, but it looks like I'm surrounded. "And what do you want to tell me? Your rant on how I kicked your ass?"

Dherek coughed a little and looked at me with slit eyes. "No. I just want to tell you...that you're life is about to end now."

Right after he said that, he sprang towards me. I yelped and sidestepped to the right, but one of his goons kicked me in the waist, sending me sprawling onto the floor. Dherek missed me but he quickly swung his left saber and just barely missed my stomach.

I pointed at Dherek. "Yo, this ain't fair! I don't have a weapon to use!"

Dherek sneered and started slowly walking around me. "Well, that's your problem. You've been a spike on our side for several years. Well now, its time that we got rid of you."

I sighed and shook my head. "You know you could've gotten rid of me a long time ago? What's with the wait?"

Dherek paused a step and snarled. "We were biding our time to build up our gang. And now look it here. This ain't even half of my gang! Now die!"

Dherek stepped towards me with both his sabers right above my head. I raised both my arms to shield myself from this predictable fate of mine, but then suddenly I heard a 'zlap' sound. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself wielding dual, green daggers.

Dherek's eyes went wide. "The hell? I thought you said you had no weapons on you!" yelled Dherek as he started pushing into me. I sneered and pushed upwards, toppling Dherek onto the ground. I then raised both my daggers in front of me and I looked around, wondering if anyone was gonna surprise attack me.

Well, now that I have a weapon, I think I have the upper hand here. Well, being surrounded by more than 4 people...that's gonna be the tough part.

Dherek got up and with a huff yelled out, "What are you guys waiting for? Kill him!" The 5 goons yelled and sprang towards me. I raised my right dagger and blocked one guy and stepped right beside him. I then slashed my left dagger through his neck, making his head fall off. I then swirled around and did a roundhouse kick to another approaching goon, kicking his nose and sending him sprawling backwards.

I felt one of the goons grabbing me around my neck and another one ramming into my stomach. I coughed up some spit and then got suddenly pinned onto the wall. 3 goons pinned me while Dherek walked right in front of me.

"Hehe, well, you got rid of 2 of my men. But it looks like you don't have what it takes to take em ALL." Dherek spit at my face and right before he could smile, I swiftly kicked my leg upwards...nailing him in the balls. With a squeak Dherek fell to the ground grabbing his balls at the same time.

"Boss, you okay?"

The goon who rammed me in the stomach raised his saber. "You're going down kid!" Now this is the perfect time to react.

I raised both my legs and grabbed the guy's saber arm, and brought it towards my face. But in a split second I bent my neck to the side and aimed the saber's blade towards the goon's face behind me. The goon behind me screamed in pain, and he suddenly let go of my neck. I then swiftly jabbed my left dagger at the goon's saber arm and slashed my right dagger across his chest, making him fall backwards. The 3rd goon ran away with Dherek on his back.

Whew. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at my dual daggers. The design of the daggers were simple. The handle was as big as a bat handle with a green blade that curved back.

Where did they even come from? When I looked at the nanotransformer thingy on my chest, that's when I heard an echo in my head.

_Oh yeah, and I've heard that you can put an unlimited amount of stuff inside it and take it out again just like that!_

Oooh yeaah, what Leesha said. I guess these daggers were stored in this nanotransformer, and when I felt like I needed protection, wham! It appeared in my hands!

I touched the patch on my chest with the tip of the dagger blade and soon saw myself holding nothing. I guess, both daggers were sucked into the nanotransformer? Meh...

I walked into the Tenora Works shop and saw TONS of shoppers here. There were many counters, all selling different weapons and equipment. There were sabers, guns, wands, and even those weird line thingies. What were they called? Oh yeah, line shields. Huh, maybe I should buy one.

Walking inside, a lady behind the counter bowed and said a cheery, "Welcome to Tenora Works!" I nodded and walked around the place. It seems like there are many Cast, Human and Beast Guardians. Humans and Casts? Pfff...why are they here?

My mood suddenly got better when I heard a familiar voice.

"Will, my boy! What's up?!" I looked over at the weapons counter and saw Pop wiping some kind of glowing handkerchief on a shotgun. His boss was no where to be seen.

I walked over to the counter and placed both my elbows on it. "Hey, what's up Pop? How's the job?"

Pop smiled heartily and raised up a red shotgun. The shotgun had a huge barrel and handle. The muzzle of the shotgun was bright red and glowed brightly.

"Hehe, the boss told me I could have this shotgun for free. I guess he wanted me to have it for my good business skills," Pop excitedly said, as he wiped the barrel of the shotgun.

I just smiled and pointed at my chest. "Hey Pop, do you have a nanotransformer?"

Pop, without looking away from his shotgun, nodded. "Yes I do, Will. Everyone has one. Well, everyone SHOULD have one." Pop raised his head to look at my nanotransformer. "Why'd you ask?"

I shrugged. "Meh, just wanted to ask." I looked around and went closer to the counter. "Hey Pop, I just got jumped by Dherek in front of Tenoras Works shop," I said in a hushed tone.

Pop's eyes suddenly turned into slits. "You okay man? No injuries?"

I shook my head in reply. "Nope, none. I actually fended him and his 5 other goons pretty well."

Pops eyes suddenly got wide and got up quickly. "He jumped you with 5 people?! Damn Will, why didn't you call for back up!?" Before I could explain, Pop got out of the counter, grabbed my shirt and started to drag me out of the store. "Seriously Will, sometimes I don't get you. Come on, we're gettin Leesha and Jorten and the others."

Oh no...he can't be thinking of starting a...

_Back at Spiced Pub_

Me, Pop, Jorten, Leesha and 2 others were sitting on a table drinking our sodas and eating some Koltova beef. Pop coughed and started the meeting. Oh great...

"Guys, did you know that Will just got jumped?"

Jorten slammed his fist onto the table. "Are you serious?! Yo Will, come on, let's go to them and whip their asses!"

Leesha placed her hand on Jorten's shoulders and shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. They have a huge amount of gang members on their side. We would be outnumbered."

Jorten shook her hand off his shoulder and pointed his finger at me. "But didn't you just hear from Will? He took on 4 out of 6 of Dherek's guys! That's pretty buff ya know?"

One of the 2 guys named Feelite was sitting on a stool next to the table.

He had green mushroom hair cut with dark tan skin. He had green eyes which was always blocked by his sunglasses. He wore on a green sleeveless shirt under his green hoodie and long green pants. He also wore on green sneakers. He's also a constant smoker so...yeah, he has a cigarette tucked between his teeth.

"Well, I think we should fight back against Dherek. He's been a nuisance to us since he was born," muttered Feelite as he puffed another ring of smoke. Leesha, who was sitting close to Feelite, waved off the smoke.

"Feelite, please don't smoke here, or go outside and smoke."

Feelite shrugged and threw his cigarette to the garbage.

The last of the 2 guys is named Telros. He was sitting also sitting on a stool on the other end of the table.

He had long black hair that went down to his waist and dark tan skin. His eyes were dark brown and he wore an eyepatch on his right eye. He wore on a white T-shirt under a brown vest and white long pants that had yellow trimmings. He also wore black and white shoes.

"I'm with Feelite. I wanna shoot Dherek's eyes out," said Telros as he softly touched his eyepatch. Yeah, a goon of Dherek's, while we were in a gunfight, shot him in the eye. Telros was bleeding like crazy so we had to retreat. But it was a miracle when Telros survived. I was so happy at that time.

Then I nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing ALMOST everyone wants to fight back?" Everyone nodded except Leesha. She had her arms crossed against her breasts.

"I don't think its a good idea."

Jorten howled in laughter and patted Leesha's head, to her dismay. "It's alright Leesha. Then us guys will do the fighting. You can just go home and sleep in your bed. You know, in the alleyway? Bwahahahaha!"

Leesha scowled and punched Jorten in the face, sending him flying out of his seat. "I don't...live in an alleyway, okay? I live in an apartment."

Jorten slowly got up to his seat. "Pfff, same thing."

Pop stood up and looked at all of us. "Okay then, tomorrow we'll finish off the Princes of Moatoob. Rest well and be well prepared. They may try to kill you in your sleep." We all nodded.

The next day...would be the suckiest day of my life.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Me, Pop, Jorten, and Feelite were lined up at the central area of Moatoob. Across from us was Dherek and his other goons. There were 30 of them!

Dherek smirked. "Hah, you think you guys can beat us with just 4 people?"

Pop stepped forward with his shotgun in his hand. "I assure you Dherek, you may think numbers can win, but sometimes strength and faith can win it out."

Shrugging off what Pop said, Dherek turned his back towards us and raised his arms. "Men, kill them off!" They all roared, took out their sabers and ran towards us.

I took out my dual daggers from my nanotransformer, Jorten took out a saber and Feelite took out a spear. Pop aimed his shotgun and fired.

A goon that ran pretty close to us got shot in the face, blowing up his entire head. Me, Jorten and Feelite charged towards the immense amount of Dherek's men.

3 goons got to me and lunged with their sabers. I held my right dagger in front of me, blocking the 1st goon and did a roundhouse kick to knock off the 2nd guy's saber. I then slashed my left dagger at the unarmed guy's face, slicing it cleanly.

The 3rd guy tried a horizontal slash to my waist but I brought the 1st guy's blade to block the attack. I quickly slashed the 1st guy's neck with my left dagger and I quickly skimmed my right dagger across the 3rd guy's blade, cutting off his saber hand. I then finished the 3rd guy off with an uppercut.

Looking around, I saw Jorten clash head on with another goon and with an elbow slam to the goon's chest, Jorten then slashed downwards, cutting the goon in half. Feelite was going pretty crazy though. He was surrounded by 6 guys!

He first swung the spear above his head, slicing off 3 of the goons heads off unexpectedly. He then stabbed his spear straightforward, stabbing a goon's stomach. He then started to swing the spear around with the body still embedded in the blade. He finished off the 2 other goons rather quickly. He finished off with lighting his cigarette and smoking. What a laid back guy.

Pop in the other hand was shooting and reloading like mad. A goon got behind him quietly, but Pop just thrusted his elbow backwards, hitting the goon's stomach. He followed it by swinging around and slamming the barrel of the shotgun into the side of the goon's head, knocking him out silly.

Then I heard a BAM sound. In slow motion, a bullet whizzed past my ear and shot into a goon's eye, killing him instantly. Oh yeah, Telros was stationed somewhere up in some building. He was using a rifle.

Several minutes later, all of Dherek's goons were wiped out. But we were pretty wiped out ourselves. Jorten had several cuts on his arms. Jorten had some slash marks on his back. Feelite...I don't even know if he can feel pain, but his stomach was partly cut open. And I just had some cuts and bruises with sore muscles.

Dherek was well rested though, because yeah, he wasn't even fighting at all. What a wimp. He had his twin sabers in his hands.

"What's wrong guys? You guys tired?"

Pop bared his teeth and raised his shotgun. "Not in the least. Just die Dherek!" I heard a shot come from the building and it whizzed towards Dherek. But something unbelievable happened.

Dherek raised his left saber and blocked the bullet! And the bullet was then reflected...right back at Telros.

"Gah!!" I looked back towards the upper building and saw Telros falling down a 3 story building. Feelite grunted and dashed towards Telros.

Jorten growled and ran towards Dherek. "How dare you, you stupid Prince!" Jorten slammed his saber into Dherek's left saber, but Dherek just pushed him off and stabbed his right saber into Jorten's stomach.

My eyes went wide. How did...he do that?" I looked at Pop's face and saw his eyes were also wide.

"No...Jorten!" Pop ran towards Dherek. When I looked back I saw Feelite coming back with Telros on his shoulder.

"He's dead." I nodded and looked at Dherek. He was now fighting Pop in a one on one bout. Jorten was on the ground with blood starting to make pools.

Feelite and I ran towards Jorten. It looks like he's already dead. Damn... when I looked up...I was surprised to see Pop in his Beast form. He was purple in color and was thrashing wildly against Dherek's sabers.

But...Dherek was blocking every single hit.

"Hah, is this all yah got Pops? Even my goons could fight better!" yelled out Dherek. He jumped and suddenly slashed at Pop's chest, creating an X mark. Pop then got sent crashing into a building. No way...

Feelite carefully placed Telros on the ground and took out his spear. And then he charged. Is he crazy?! Pop and Jorten just got killed! I ran towards Pop's limp body and sat down next to him.

Pop was already reverting to his normal form. "Will...heh, sorry for failing you." I shook my head and looked at Pop's face. Wow, he was turning kinda pale-like.

"Hey Pop, you're gonna be okay." He shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I guess...its time for me to say good-bye. Although I thought we were gonna finish em off, but, looks like Dherek was holding back." I nodded slowly.

"I guess so." Smiling, Pop then nodded and closed his eyes.

But before he died, he said, "Take care Will. Hope you have a good life."

I turned my head to face the battle and saw Feelite get stabbed in the heart. Dherek was now walking towards me.

"Well now Will. How does it feel for your friends and family to get killed by me? Enraging right? Hehe, well, do not worry. I'll end your suffering right now!" Dherek raised his left saber and slashed downward. I closed my eyes to meet my fate. But then I heard a clang sound. Opening my eyes, I saw...Leesha?! She had on those Line Shields! Is she...

Blocking the attack, Leesha looked back at me. "Will! Get up and go towards the Guardians Branch Office over there! I'll meet you!" She was using twin claws as her weapon. She pushed Dherek back and started slashing at him. "Just go!"

I nodded and dashed towards the Guardians Branch Office. Once inside I leaned on the wall and sat down. There weren't that many people in here, just the receptionist and a Guardian or two.

Damn...they all died. Well, except Leesha so that's a good thing. But how? Was Dherek actually that strong? To defeat all of my friends? ...

Several minutes later, Leesha came back with some blood on her clothing. She saw me and walked beside my limp body. "You okay Will? Actually, don't answer that." I gave off a small smile and got up, not without any struggling.

Leesha placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "You know...I think, you should be a Guardian." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Why? Being a Guardian is stupid. Being a rogue is my life."

Leesha shook her head and pointed at my chest. Well, where my heart was located. "No, you should leave the past behind. Don't you want to protect people from the likes of people like Dherek?" I thought for a moment and nodded.

Pointing at the receptionist, she then said softly, "Go and register as a trainee." I looked at her cautiously. Somehow Leesha's attitude has changed drastically.

I nodded and walked towards the desk. And that, my friend...is how I became a Guardian. Okay, fine, a Guardian 'trainee'.

--

A/N: This is my first story for PSU, or Phantasy Star Universe. Hope you guys enjoyed this story and please R and R!

Name: Will Priston

Age: 17

Race: Beast

Type: Hunter

Main Weapon: Twin Daggers

2nd Weapon: Claw

Appearance: White long hair that goes down to his eyebrows and light tan skin. Violet eyes that are shaped like almonds. Ears shaped like wolf ears. Wears a blue shirt under a black vest and long, black pants that's trimmed with blue. Also wears on black sneakers.

Personality: In the beginning he acts rebellious and cocky-like, but as time passes, he becomes concerned for other people and becomes kinder. When in battle, usually becomes crazy.

Hobby: Training, spending time with friends, sleeping

If you want to create a character for my story, here's a rubric. :)

Name: (What's your character's name?)

Age: (What's your character's age?)

Race: (What race is your character?)

Type: (What Type of Guardian is your character?)

Main Weapon: (What weapon does your character usually use?)

2nd Weapon: (Any other weapons your character uses?)

Appearance: (What does your character look like? What does your character wears?)

Personality: (How does your character act in battle? Near friends? With strangers?)

Hobby: (What does your character like to do in spare time?) (I have an idea for this part of the rubric)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sega.

Note: Wow, I haven't updated this story for a while. I haven't been playing PSU for a while either. So, here's my new chapter!

Chapter 2

The Wreckage of the Linear Line

"Master….Master Will? Please wake up. Your friend is about to arrive soon."

I opened my eyes quickly and got up from my bed. I turned my head to see a weird robot thingy staring at me with these huge orb-like eyes. So that's what woke me up…

"What the hell do you want pesk? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

The robot thing shook its whole entire body up and down, which must mean yes. "But master, your friend Leesha is going to arrive soon to meet up with you. You didn't forget about the ceremony, did you?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Better get ready until Leesha get's here…" I got up from my bed and looked around my room.

The entire room was ceramic white. Across from my bed was a counter with a computer phone thing and a flowerpot. To the left of the counter was some kind of item mailbox. There was this door that lead to the shower/restroom. And then there was the living room with 2 swivel chairs and a table.

I walked into the shower and guess what, I took a shower. I wore on my usual black and blue clothing that came out of my nanotransformer. Many things happened after that incident back at Moatoob.

When I registered as a trainee at the reception counter, she told me that she didn't finish Dherek off. I don't understand why didn't she kill him? Probably made some kind of money deal or something.

The training was difficult but I didn't give up. There were some minor virtual missions like killing off several creatures or trying to discern which barrel contained which bomb. We had to find out by listening closely for any ticking noises. Go figure…

And yeah, I graduated just yesterday as a full-fledged Guardian. Not enough real-time experience, but hey, I'll get there soon. I ruffled my white hair a bit and headed towards the door when I heard a knock.

"Hey Will, congratulations with your graduation!" Leesha yelled out, as she handed me a wrapped up box.

"Thanks? Um, what's in here?" I shook the box a bit to hear what the content was, but Leesha held my arm to signal me to calm down.

"Will, that's your graduation present. Open it, open it!" She hopped up and down excitedly. What's with her today?

"Okay, here goes…"I ripped off the wrapping and opened the box to find…a weird thin film of cloth. It had these weird designs going around in a curve.

"So…..what is this?"

Leesha pouted and quickly smiled. "It's a custom line shield design, specifically created for you, Will. Put it on!" She took the cloth and swung it over my clothes.

"Wait, wait! Just give me a sec-"The cloth started to shine brightly and before I knew it, the cloth sewed itself into my clothes. Those curved designs formed in the middle creating a purple star. "Whoa, that's pretty neat, thanks."

Nodding her head, Leesha grabbed my hand and then piped out a, "Now let's go to the ceremony!"

The 1st floor Central Area was already packed with Guardians and civilians heading up towards the Linear Line so that they can see the ceremony. It was the same for the 2nd and 3rd floors of the Colony. On the 4th floor, surprisingly, it was kind of crowded yet there was an easy flow of movement. As we went to the Linear Line platform we passed by a guy with red hair and a girl with brown hair with pigtails. Seemed like they were talking to a bunch of hoodlum Newmans.

Going through many interconnected passageways, we then found our way to the main area of the ceremony.

"Hey look, it's the Divine Maiden!" Screamed out Leesha. All of a sudden, a huge amount of people started screaming. Men whistled and yelled in excitement while the women would cry and clap excitedly.

Purple hair flowing behind her back and her pink robes swishing she was a beauty to see. Heh, Beast and Newman females aren't very bad-looking.

As she spoke, her eyes locked on to someone behind me. Or it seemed that way. I peered at the corner of my eye and saw the red-haired guy again standing next to the little girl that was screaming for the Divine Maiden. The hell?

All of a sudden, a huge boom sound reverberated across the entire area. Debris of the ceiling started to fall off, and panic arose from the crowd. Each civilian started to trample each other to get out, while the Guardian tried to get them safely away from the place.

"Hey Leesha, what's happening?" I yelled out from the screams. Leesha looked at me and shrugged.

"Better check it out. Let's go Will!" Leesha and I ran out the exit and ran a few feet until we met up with another Beast-looking Guardian.

He had light brownish-blondish hair wearing a red coat and black pants. He also held a huge, green sword.

"Leo, there you are!" Leesha said out loud. Leo turned his attention to us when he heard her voice.

"Ah, Leesha! And this is Will? Congrats on your graduation…and hey, you guys couldn't have come here at a better time!"

Leogini S. Berafort, he was one of my instructors during my trainee days. He was pretty cool, and he also hung out with some other Beast…where is he?

"What's happening here? Did the…" Leesha stopped when the ceiling above them fell. By my instinct, I tackled Leesha to the ground so that she wouldn't get smushed by the rubble.

The rubble of rock smashed to the ground, creating a deafening boom sound. Leo also got out of the way safely and held his sword up high.

"Watch out! The Seeds are arriving!"

Looking up, Leesha and I could see several of those weird Pannons jump down from the hole created from the ceiling. No way…how did the Seed get here?

The first Pannon that dropped onto the floor suddenly had some frosty white stuff coming out of its mouth. That could only mean…

"That Pannon's using Barta!" I yelled out as I took out the twin daggers. Taking in a great deal of air, the Pannon then shot out a stream of snowflake looking things and hit me. Now at that time I held out my daggers to block the Technic, but badly enough, I was frozen.

It felt like I was in that frozen state for an hour, but Leo got me out of there by shooting off the ice with his handgun.

"Wow, you guys finished off the Pannons that quickly? Come on now, you should've let me enter the fray…"

Laughing, Leo slapped me on the back. "Don't worry, Will! In future missions you'll be doing a lot of eliminating. Speaking of a mission, we're going to have to head to the 5th floor. And we should send a cleanup crew while we're at it…"

Several minutes later, Leesha, Leo and I got into the 5th floor, the Guardian's Headquarters. There were several Guardians bustling about, getting prepared to send a clean-up crew towards the Linear Line.

The reception lady at the desk was already checking out 4 other Guardians' ID's. When we came up to them, Leo called them out.

"Hey Paul, Warren, Patrick, and Tinny! Glad you guys could make it here!" They all turned around with smiles on their faces. But then they had a blank look on their face when they saw me.

"Hey Leo, who're these people hanging with yah?" asked Paul. Oh shit…he's a HUMAN….

He had short, messy blond hair and wore on a black Kusatarika vest, grey and black Kusatarika pants and black and red Kusatarika shoes. And his smile…irritates me.

"Hey Tinny, come on. Let's say hello to them," he asked the girl.

"Stop Pat, I can greet them from here, okay?" she retorted softly. The girl Tinny, had long lavender hair and she wore on a white and red Gojgoj tunic with blue Gojgoj shorts and brown Gojgoj boots.

"Haha, fine, fine! Hey, the name's Paul. Nice to meet you!" he held out his hand for a handshake. I just grunted and walked past him towards the reception desk.

"Leo, this kid has a pretty bad attitude. Did you teach him any manners?" asked a brown and black spiky haired Newman.

I turned towards him and noticed that he was wearing a blue Gojgoj vest, grey Kusatarika pants, and black and blue Kusatarika shoes. To make it more interesting, his ears were pointed side to side, and his blue eyes shown off his face.

"Paul, don't open your mouth and criticize people when you don't even know them well!" Leesha said, her tone rising.

He held up his arms in defense. "Sorry, all I'm saying that this guy's just a newbie Guardian, right? What can he-"

I materialized my twin daggers out of my nanotransformer and held them up to his neck. I was taken aback when he had his rod at my neck, a glowing red ember that was starting to spurt out.

"Don't talk to me as if you know anything, if you make me mad, I won't be afraid to kill you here and now."

Paul just smirked and whispered, "Bring it on, Beast Boy."

"Paul, Will, settle down and release your weapons. Both of you may get suspended if any of the professors see you," Leo said, his calm tone relaxing me.

I scoffed and allowed my twin daggers to dissipate into my nanotransformer, which Paul followed after.

"Ah well, that was fun. Hope we can do a mission together, Beast Boy. Hey Warren…Warren?!" Everyone, including me, turned our heads to see Warren sleeping on a chair.

He had long blond hair that went down to his neck and wore on a green Humar shirt, pants, and shoes. Huh, he looks kinda like a fusion of a robot and human.

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Paul. We ready to go?" Yeah, I'm guessing Warren's one of those easy-going people of some sort. What a bother.

Paul nodded and waved goodbye to us. Leo called after him, "Don't forget, tomorrow everyone's gonna be doing a mission together! We'll have the mission briefing, so don't be late!"

Warren yawned and waved him off. "Don't worry, I'll TRY to remind Paul." And with that, they both went out of the Headquarters.

"Haha, ah man, they're good guys. Don't worry about it!" Patrick said happily. "Anyhow, here's my Partner card and this here's my girlfriend's card." He took out 2 ID looking cards and handed it to me. "Use that to contact us. Maybe we could do a mission together?"

"Pat! Don't give away Partner Cards to everyone you meet! Come on, we're going!" Tinny's face was red and she dragged Patrick all the way out of the Headquarters.

Before they got out completely, I heard Patrick yell out, "Oh yeah, if you find any good longbows or sabers, please think of giving them to me! I'll trade yah!"

"I won't be using this," I muttered, as I threw both Patrick's and Tinny's partner cards into the garbage can.

With a gasp, Leesha ran towards the garbage can and fished out the 2 cards. "Will, keep these. It'll be of good use in the future, ya know? And anyways, you should be happy that you're already making friends." Leesha looked at me expectantly.

Sighing, I gingerly took the cards and placed them in my pocket. "Fine, but if they start to annoy me, I'm gonna block them out. My first blocked target is probably going to be that Paul guy…"

Laughing, Leo said, "Come on, Will. Give yourself a chance, and hang out with them on your free time. You should get to know them, it'll be a great experience."

Rubbing my temples with my fingers, I nodded slowly. "Okay, okay, I will. I'm going back to my room. I need to get ready for that mission you were talking about."

"Ah, good idea! I'm going back also. See you guys!" Leesha said, and she ran out of HQ.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Leo said in a low tone, "Tomorrow's gonna be a pretty hard day, especially for a beginner like you. Be prepared, okay?"

Noticing the tone of his voice, I nodded and quickly ran out of the HQ. When I got out, a red-haired guy walked past me into HQ. The same guy at the ceremony…what's he doing? Is he a Guardian?

Whatever. 2 minutes later, with the help of the elevators, I got into my room and plopped onto the bed. "Wow, it's been an intense day. Any news for today…..robot?"

The red robot, which was called a Partner Machinery, hovered out from under my bed and placed itself on my foot. What the…

"So you would like to know what happened to today's events, master?" asked the PM.

"Guh, don't call me 'master'. Just call me Will. If you can do that, I'll be happy. And yes, anything happen today?"

The PM had a happy look in its eyes and said in an squeaky voice, "The events that's happened today are the Ceremony Disaster with the Seed, Stolen Koltovas, and-"

"Wait, Stolen Koltovas? Explain this news to me." Wow, I wonder if these news events that are installed in the PM live.

The PM continued, "_In a farm area in Parum there've been reports that several Koltovas have been stolen every night. The breeders there have no idea how the creatures could be stolen, as they've been protecting them with a photon-generated barrier to keep other carnivorous creatures from feasting on the Koltovas. They've requested assistance from the Guardians."_

I just sat there looking at the PM. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it," it replied.

I laid myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I have a feeling that the mission is going to be focused on these stolen Koltovas. Photon-generated barriers, I've heard those things are hard to bypass unless someone has some kind of switch or tool…

Sighing, I shifted on my side and closed my eyes. I'll find out more at the briefing tomorrow. Ah damn!

I abruptly stood up from the bed and muttered, "I hope I don't get partnered with those people…" I looked at the cards that were laid out on the counter near the phone comp.

I smiled and said to myself, "Meh, I guess it wouldn't be…THAT bad." I lay back down and slept soundly, dreaming about killing the thieves.

………

But the next day, I realized that there are people out there….waiting to wipe out all the Guardians. Who are they?

-------------------------------

A/N: Well, I updated this story! Yay! Hope everyone enjoys it, and please R&R!!! :D

Thanks for the readers who added these characters to the story. Next chapter will have some cool action! :D

BIO UNLOCKED!!!!

Name: Paul Durfee

Age: 17

Race: Newman

Type: Fortetecher

Main Weapon: Rod

2nd Weapon: Wand and TCSM

Appearance: Brown/black spiky hair, blue Gojgoj vest, grey Kusatarika pants, black and blue Kusatarika shoes and has ears pointing side to side and blue eyes.

Personality: An over confident expert who loves to argue.

Hobby: Spending time with friends and learning new things.

Name: Warren Gilbert

Age: 20

Type: Fighgunner

Main Weapon: Double Saber

2nd Weapon: Twin Saber

Appearance: long blonde hair with green HUmar Top, Bottoms and shoes.

Personality: A very laid back guy.

Hobby: Sleeping.

Name: Patrick "Pat or Patorikku" Shisora

Age: 19

Race: Human

Type: Protranser

Main Weapon: Long Bow

2nd Weapon: Saber and Handgun

Apperence: messy blond hair with a black Kusatarika vest, grey and black Kusatarika pants and black and red Kusatarika shoes.

Personality: He's a nice guy who will help anyone out good or bad and he is VERY protective over his girlfriend Tinny.

Hobbies: Practicing photon arts, spending time with Tinny.

Name: Tinny Lyber

Age: 18

Race: Human

Type: Wartecher

Main Weapon: Sword

2nd Weapon: Twin Claw

Apperence: long lavender hair with a white and red Gojgoj tunic with blue Gojgoj shorts and brown Gojgoj boots.

Personality: Very shy and makes sure that Pat doesn't get into trouble.

Hobbies: Listens to music, spending time with Pat.

Only Tinny calls Pat; Patorikku.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sega.

Note: From now on please, if you submit BIOS, just submit one character. It's quite hard to fit all the characters into the story. Sorry for the complaint. .

But anyways, let's start the 3rd chapter! :D

Chapter 3

The Stolen Koltovas

The alarm blared off from somewhere but no matter, I woke up with a start. Sitting up quickly the PM sat next to my head scratching its metallic head. "I'm sorry Master Will, for waking you up so early. But..."

I grabbed its spherical head to stop it from talking anymore. "It's alright...I had a hard time sleeping anyways." I hopped off the bed and put on my purple line shield armor. Going inside the shower room and turning on the hot water I yelled out above the water's noise, "So why wake me up so early from my usual time?"

As I washed my unkempt hair I heard the PM squeak out, "Master Will, it's Master Patrick. He just called in 4 minutes ago while you were sleeping. He told me to tell you to meet up with everyone at Guardians HQ."

I finished washing my hair and turned off the water. Dry yet cold air rushed through from the ceiling, drying off my body, hair and everything else. Coming out of the steaming room I walked towards the 2 Partner Cards, their respective owner's faces facing upward.

"Alright, alright. Geez, and stop calling me Master." Picking the cards up and putting them into the NT, or nanotransformer for short, I then walked towards the doorway. I then yelled back, "Is Leesha also attending this mission?" I hope she is, I won't be able to hold myself against either Patrick or Paul.

The PM hovered next to me and replied, "Yes, she's attending. Leo specifically told her to oversee your abilities...and keep your attitude in check."

Heh, I'm gonna show Leo a thing or two about attitude when I come back from this mission. "Alright then, I'm off." I walked through the sliding door, hearing the squeaking sound of my PM's farewell.

Once I entered HQ Patrick was the first one to greet me at the doorway. "Hey, what's up Will! Can you believe it? We're gonna be on a mission together! He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the supposed 'group'.

It consisted of Paul and Warren, who were sitting on the chairs. Tinny and Leesha were standing talking to each other. As I approached them Patrick then told me, "If you need any tips or advice, don't be afraid to ask me, eh?"

I looked at him coldly and shrugged. "If you wanted to know for any future reference, I'm a rogue. So I think I know how to fight."

"You mean you 'were' a rogue. Not to burst your prideful bubble but you're probably a wanna-be rogue." Paul then had his right foot on his left knee and placed his hands behind his back. "Ah well, if I was against a rogue like you, I'd cream you like a baby holding a Koltova sandwich.

I took out my twin daggers and angrily slashed at him with my right dagger but he horizontally blocked me with his rod. He then used his left leg and kicked me straight in the stomach making me float in mid-air for a second before I was sent sprawled onto the floor. I was ashamed. My face was right in front of his feet.

Looking down at me, he then asked me politely, "Ah, thank you Will. Never knew you praised me like a God." And his rod suddenly disappeared in thin air. Same went for my twin daggers.

I slowly got up and dusted myself off. "Tch, whatever, I wasn't even that serious. You're not worth my skill."

Before Paul could retaliate with another insult Leesha then went between us. "Come on guys, listen! Our briefing is about to start." We heard footsteps approaching from the right and we saw Leo with a clipboard in his arm.

"Well hello everyone! Seems like you're all acquainted with each other. " He smiled brightly.

I looked back at Paul and saw him smirking at me. Warren was sleeping with his head on the head of the seat.

Patrick held Tinny's hand and they both looked at Leo attentively. Leesha was right next to me and Leo started his briefing.

"If you guys heard the news just yesterday, some Koltovas has been stolen from farmers at Parum. They asked immediate assistance from the Guardians. That's when all of you will come in to help them." He looked at all of us seriously. "They say that their photon-generated barriers has been 'slashed' open, which seems to be quite a crazy idea. But when Guardians made an inspection of their vehicles and barriers, there were literally slash marks ripped through the barriers."

"So that's how the Koltovas were stolen," Leesha muttered.

Thumping his chest, Patrick then stated, "Don't worry Leo. We'll be on our way! Come on everyone!" Patrick walked off, much to Tinny's disapproval. Paul and Warren coolly walked towards the door as well. Leesha and I was about to leave when Leo grabbed my shoulder gently and asked towards Leesha, "Leesha, can you please go ahead? I have something to tell Will and its private."

With an understanding nod Leesha then walked off by herself out the doorway.

I looked at Leo and saw a small chip slip out from Leo's pocket. "Here, take this Will."

He handed me the chip and I looked at it closely, I asked, "Yeah, uh, what's this for, Leo? A present?" He nodded and scratched his head.

"I recieved that chip from someone not long ago. What's his name? Uhh, ah, that's right! Pop!" Just by the mention of his name I suddenly felt my entire being feel all happy.

"Wait, Pop? You know him?!"I quickly walked up towards Leo but he instantly backed up.

"Well, not personally, but he's been a contact of mine. It seems like he sent this to me before you joined the Guardians. That chip you're holding is quite powerful so please use it cautiously. Oh, and he also said he loves you like a son." He then looked at me with concern. "You alright there, Will?"

I gritted my teeth and the chip turned into thin air, zipping right into my NT. "Alright, thanks Leo..for this."Leo grinned and smacked my shoulder.

"No problem, Will. Now move along, you better get going or else they're gonna leave you." I nodded slowly and sprinted out of the doorway.

When I got to the Parum Gateway, Leesha, Patrick and Tinny were the only ones waiting for me. "So, where's that Paul or Warren guy?"

Leesha looked back at the gateway and sighed. "They left, saying that they could finish this mission up quickly. I doubt it though."

I saw Tinny whisper something at Patrick's ear and he grinned. "Hey Will, we should party together! That would be way safer than going solo. You get more protection and its fun hanging out. Whatcha say we do that?"

I glanced back at Leesha and she nodded with a small smile. "Geez, alright, let's party up." At least that damn Paul wouldn't be in the party. As we registered each other to the party we then boarded the space jet.

The inside was just good enough to fit at least 6 people. Chairs were leather-like and the entire material the plane was made out was titanium or something. Leesha closed the sliding door that was on the right and sat on the co-pilot seat. Patrick took the pilot seat and Tinny sat right next to me.

Looking at everyone, Patrick yelled out excitedly, "Alright everyone! You guys ready? Oh, and Will, you're probably not used to this, so hold onto the armrests, okay?"

I glared at him when all of a sudden I was pushed back into my seat as the space jet sped up through the tunnel. We were going really fast! And just in a second, we were at normal speed flying through space. We were now inside this blue photon-like tunnel that arched its way towards a really beautiful planet of blue and green.

"Wow..." I looked out the circular window in amazement.

"Pretty....right?" I looked back to see Tinny twiddling her thumbs on her lap. "I...felt the same when I looked out of those windows. It changed the way I looked at things."

Okay, did she just say all that? Must've been something important in that sentence. I grinned and nodded. She blushed and looked forward grinning when she saw Patrick's face light up with laughter and smiles. Leesha on the other hand was looking out the other window with a computer terminal in her hand.

"Hey Will! Great view, huh? Dude, Tinny and I made out right here in this jet."

I furrowed my brows at him at confusion. "Wha....seriously?"

Tinny blushed a bright red and squeaked out, "Patorikku!" He laughed as we then started our descent towards the Parum Spacestation. We landed with no problems and as we got out of the jet I saw a whole new place in front of my eyes.

"Holy crap...this is not the Guardians Colony, that's for sure." The space station was a HUGE building that consisted of beautiful pearl walls with a metallic roof that was shaped like a rectangle. There were some attendants who were all.....Casts.

My body suddenly burned in rage, seeing these Casts strutting around. "Why...are we here?"

Leesha looked at me and gently placed her hand on my shoulder, smoldering my rage. "Will, don't pay attention to these Casts. Remember, Parum has a major populace of Casts. Come on now, we're gonna-" Before she completed her sentence we heard a loud "HEY!"

All 4 of us looked to see 2 girls, a Human and Beast running towards us. The human girl had long blond hair and wore on the black Gojoj set while her Beast friend has long black hair that went to her lower back and wore on a white Hulana jacket, bottoms and shoes. Her interesting features were the green cat eyes and cat ears.

"Hey fellow Guardians, how are you all?" asked the Beast girl.

Leesha smiled and held out her hand and they both gave a handshake. "Hey, we're just heading off to a mission. The name's Leesha, this here is Will and behind us is Patrick and Tinny."

The human girl than received the handshake as well. "The name's Amanda Gilbert and this girl here is Jasmine Tyrell. We were just heading over to a mission...um, the stolen Koltova one."

Patrick's face then lit up. "Hey, we're doing the same mission! Maybe we can team up?" Amanda walked up to him and gently punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man, we'll get to party together later. For now I'm already in a party so peace!" She then ran off with Jasmine. I noticed as they walked towards the space jets that Jasmine looked at me furtively. Hm...

Leesha stood next to me, looking at the 2 girls. "Amanda Gilbert? Why does that last name sound so familiar?"

"Eh, who knows," I replied as I then walked towards the jets. "So we have to get on ANOTHER jet? Damn...this is taking too long!"

Patrick patted my back and then walked towards the jets saying, "Don't worry about it! Once you get used to it, it'll feel like heaven!" What the hell was he even talking about?

We embarked on another jet and then landed gently onto a grassy area. As all 4 of us jumped off the jet, it then flew up a bit and then zoomed right into the sky, heading towards base.

A longbow suddenly appeared in Patrick's hands and a huge Sword appeared in Tinny's. Damn, a Sword? Leesha had her hands equipped with twin claws and I held my twin daggers in mine.

Looking around we were dropped off at a grassy plains area. Long heads of grasses swayed in the cool breeze that flowed through the place. Flowers of all kinds grew in patches in some locations with some rocks piled on top of each other.

"This place is big so be alert and let's start!" Leesha then ran forward with Patrick and Tinny in tow. I followed them and we then arrived to a cliff that looked over another grassy plain. There were Vahras scouring around the place, as if they were on patrol or something.

"Hey, they're Vahras! Will, watch me and Tinny fight and you may learn something, alright?" Before I could retort he and Tinny jumped off the cliff and held their weapons dowards, aimed towards a group of Vahras. "You think you're so good..." I muttered.

"Will, you could learn something from them, just watch," Leesha exclaimed as he also jumped off the cliff. Tinny plunged her sword through a Vahras head, killing it in one hit. Patrick slammed into a Vahras head and shot its head with an arrow. 2 other Vahras spotted him and rushed towards him but he executed a front flip arcing over them. At the same time he unleashed 2 arrows striking into both of the Vahras heads. He looked up to see Tinny about to be ambushed by a Vahra from behind. He stood up and quickly fired an arrow that struck through the Vahras stomach. Looking back at him Tinny smiled in thanks.

"Tinny, be careful alright!" Patrick was about to say something when Tinny charged towards him with her Sword about to swing.

"Patorikku, duck!"

Patrick nodded and ducked low as he felt a whoosh of air slice through above him. He heard a squeal from behind and then smiled. "Thanks Tinny for the assistance!" He stood up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek as she giggled.

I rolled my eyes at those obvious lovers and watched Leesha...cream them. "Damn...she's good," I heard myself mutter silently.

Leesha was surrounded by 6 Vahras. 2 of them came at her from the front and the other 2 came from behind. Leesha charged forward and jumped ontop of one of the Vahras and stabbed both of her claws into its face, making it squeal to death. She quickly got up to a handstand and slammed the dead Vahra onto the other Vahra, killing them both. She then ducked, dodging an attack from the Vahras behind her. Sweeping her leg behind her, the Vahra tripped and Leesha then slashed at it vertically. Holding both of her claws in an X, she blocked the other Vahra's attack.

2 Vahras from her left side then approached her quickly, snarling along the way. She pushed the Vahra away and did a roundhouse kick at its face, making it sprawl into the ground. The 2 Vahras then lunged towards her....I don't think she's gonna make it!

"Rraaaahhh!!!" I jumped off the cliff and before those 2 Vahras knew it I landed on one of them and plunged my right dagger into its brain. I then did a horizontal slash with my left dagger, slicing the other Vahras arm off. I dislodged my right dagger and then threw it at the armless Vahra, shooting it smack dab into its face. I then did a front flip and grabbed my dagger out of the Vahras face before it fell to the ground. I landed with a crouch and got up slowly. Leesha, Patrick and Tinny looked at me amazed. Yeah, I showed them.

"Daaang! Nice fighting style, Will!" Patrick yelled out as he ran towards me. Oh no...

I pointed at him, slowly backing away. "Patrick, stop RIGHT there! Hey, HEY!" Before I could stop him, he held his hand up and smacked it onto my back, sending out signals of intense throughout my entire body.

"Gaaahhh!!!" I slowly dropped to my knees and held my hand on my back.

"Patorikku, control yourself!" Tinny shrieked out as she tackled him to the ground. Leesha giggled and knelt beside me.

"Looks like you're making new friends."

I then slowly got up and smiled. "Yeah, maybe you're right." When I saw Leesha's face turn to amazement I then returned back to my rebellious self...but I spluttered. "I-it's just temporary, that's all!" Leesha smiled and led the way. Ah man...

We finally got to the mouth of a forest. There was a wooden sign on the right that read, "Rick's Ranch". The forest path led a linear line to a fenced off area."Well, we're finally here," Patrick said as he took a deep breath. He seems to be nervous now.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" We all looked back to see....Paul, Warren, and those 2 girls, Amanda and Jasmine! "We've been waiting for you guys. What took so long?" His eyes then found mine. "Hey Will, what's up?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the forest. "Come on guys, let's go."Before I could move a step I heard something whiz behind my ear and hit a tree in front of me.

"Hey man, I thought we were friends?" Patrick said. Looking behind me I saw Amanda holding a machine-gun in her hand, aiming it at me.

"Sorry bro," Amanda said sheepishly. Damn...

I looked at Jasmine and saw her holding an axe. No way...

Then when I looked at Warren....well, I was surprised. He was sleeping while standing! What the hell?

Leesha walked forward and pointed her claws at Paul. "We shouldn't fight right now, not when we have a mission to fulfill!" Paul raised his arms up and looked at us angrily.

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys. Maybe if we combined both of our parties together, it may be better!" Leesha looked at Patrick and he nodded.

"Alright then, let's go...together." Leesha then walked off with me, Patrick and Tinny. Paul and his party was right behind us.

When we approached the ranch, something felt REALLY wrong. The whole entire place was empty, save for 5 bloodied bodies on the ground with a bloody Koltova behind them. We all ran forward to meet them. I knelt beside an old man, who looked human. He had wisps of grey hair growing out and had whiskers. His entire body was covered with cuts and bruises with a slash wound that went through his stomach.

"Hey old man, you alright?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes fluttered open and breathed a raspy sigh.

"G-guardians, are you? You've come...to late." He then started coughing like crazy, spitting out bloody saliva from his mouth.

I looked around to see the others helping the bodies up. "Hey, um, what happened here? When were you all attacked?" The old man grabbed the collar of my shirt and looked into my eyes.

"Sonny, listen, I don't have...much time. They....they almost kidnapped our last Koltova. We tried protecting it...to no avail. My grandson and daughters are in the cabin. Please bring them to their mother and father at the Guardians Colony...I beg of you." I gulped and saw the Koltova they tried to protect, its stomach carved out with its guts spilled onto the ground. Ah, that's disgusting!

I suddenly heard a gasp emit from the old man's mouth. "Th-there here!"

I looked back and saw something...I've never seen before. 5 figures wearing black trench coats stood there. A cowl covered their head and obscured their faces. The one in the middle walked towards us slowly, as if he was trying to intimidate us with his presence. Pff, as if he can!

Lowering the old man's body, I then stood up and held up my twin daggers. "Who are you?"

Leesha, Patrick, Tinny and Paul's party looked up to see those dark coated people and they also got up. The one who was walking towards us suddenly stopped and held out his hand. A huge scythe suddenly appeared in his hand, the curved photon blade jutting out dangerously.

Leesha suddenly gulped. "Anything wrong?" I whispered at her.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "These guys are...dangerous. We have to get out."

I walked towards the coated man and pointed at him. "Hey buster, if you mind, let my friends go back to the Colony. Your gonna deal with me." Just then another figure stood beside me.

"And you're gonna deal with me." I looked to my side to see Paul with his rod aimed at the mysterious figure.

"Everyone, get inside the cabin, grab those grandkids they have in there and run!" I yelled back. Everyone nodded and rushed off. The only people here was just me, Paul, the mysterious scythe guy and his 4 goons.

I then held my daggers up, getting ready for anything the guy dishes at us. "Paul, you get in my way, I'll kill you."

Paul smirked and replied, "Tch, don't worry, I'd do the same to you."

I nodded and saw the scythe guy start to run towards us. "Let's go!" We both yelled as we head out to meet the enemy.

------------------------------------

A/N: Hehe, haven't wrote a chapter for such a long time because of my Fiends Will Cry fic. But now, this mission starts to get ugly from these trench coat dudes. Who are they, and what are they doing with the Koltovas? We MAY find out on the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and please R&R!!!! :D

CHARACTER BIOS!!!

Name: Jasmine Tyrell

Age: 19

Race: Beast

Type: Fortefighter

Main Weapon: Axe

2nd Weapon: Slicer and Knuckles

Apperrence: Wears a white Hulana jacket,bottoms and shoes. Has long black hair that goes to her lower back. Also has green cat's eyes and cat ears.

Hobbies: Going to the beach, spending time with Warren

Personality: Very out going.

Name: Amanda Gilbert

Age: 17

Race: Human

Type: Guntecher

Main Weapon: Twin Handgun

2nd Weapon: Machine Gun

Apperence: Long blond hair with a black gojoj set.

Personality: Quite a tomboy.

Hobby: Shooting, spending time with Paul.


End file.
